Gone Going, A Vampire Story
by Doraigaa
Summary: Ray's a vampire and Kai and Tala are hunters. Ray threatens to kill Kai and Tala has to stop him. Will Kai live? Will Ray stand down? Will Hilary save him. RayXHilary and some parts TalaXHilary There will be a sequel
1. The Half

"Ray? Why are you going to bed so early? It's 7:30 in the afternoon," Tyson asked looking at the neko jin who just peaked his head out of his room. "Cause…I'm tired now don't bug me! Got that!" Ray snapped. Tyson watched as the cat boy slammed his door. 

"Ooook!"

"What's wrong with Ray?" Max asked as he came into the room. Tyson looked at the baby blue eyed boy, "He said he was tired…but I've noticed that he's been very sleepy lately," Tyson pointed out. Then Kenny, Kai and Hilary appeared in the doorway.

"What are you talking about, I've seen Ray outside at three o'clock in the morning, he doesn't go to bed early," Kai announced. Hilary and Kenny nodded. Tyson rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever…maybe Ray's a vampire!" Tyson announced! "What!" they all gasped.

"Just kidding, Just kidding…okay!" he said. They all nodded. "But…Ray was doing some weird stuff outside…I remember seeing a rabbit or something run past him, and right when it ran in front of him, it disappeared, so Tyson might have a point there." Everyone looked at Kai with wide eyes!

"Wait what! Kai you believe in vampires!" Max gasped. Kai crossed his arms. "Do you want to know something that some people had to learn in the abbey?" Kai announced.

Tyson and Max nodded and the other's just smiled.

So Kai sat down and took a deep breath. "Okay you see I've kept this a secret for a long time…At the Biovalt abbey, most of the boys were taught to become vampire hunters…I was one of them., I even killed a lot of vampires with…these," Kai then reached into his pocket and took out a bunch of little golden bullets. "Vampires are dangerous…very dangerous…one killed my parents," Kai announced.

Hilary gasped. "They killed your parents!" Kai nodded as he sighed. "I'm sorry!" she said. Kai got up. "It's fine…it happened a long time ago, it's better if I forget about it," the slate haired boy said.

Kai then got up and started to his room when the sound of rustling in Ray's room. They all looked as they noticed the doorknob turn. They watched as the door slowly opened and Ray appeared. It wasn't that long for Ray sleeping but he was now wide awake. He looked at everybody that were looking at him. "AHHH! Don't scary me like that!…I'm going outside to relax," Ray announced with his cheerful smile on his face.

They watched as Ray went outside to the darkness as disappear.

Hours have passed and Kai, Tyson, Kenny, and Max were already in bed, sleeping. Hilary was reading her new teen magazine she got this morning when Ray walked into the house. "Hey Ray!" she said with a smile. She looked at Ray who smiled back at her. Then she noticed something red below the neko's lower lips. "Ray?…is that blood around your lower lip?" she asked. Ray's eyes widened as he licked it off. 'Yeah it is blood,' he thought. "Oh it was just ketchup…goodnight!" then Ray dashed to his room.

The next morning Ray again slept in. "Tyson I think your right," Hilary announced while eating. Tyson shoved another spoonful of cereal and looked at Hilary. "About what?" he asked.

Hilary motioned everyone to get closer. "Last night I was up reading my magazine when Ray came in from his four hour walk or whatever he was doing and when he came back into the house…there was blood…on his lower lip, but he said it was ketchup, so I thought, Wait! Nothing opened at this time at night!" then Hilary turned to Kai, "Your not going to kill Ray are you?"

Kai stood up. "Probably…that's if he goes on a rampage which all vampires will do," he announced. Everyone frowned. "Maybe the White Tigers know he's a vampire….let's call and ask?" Max pointed out.

So Kai got on the phone and Mariah picked it up.

"Hello, Mariah?"

_'Yes this is her…who are you?'_

"Kai Hiwatari from the BladeBreakers."

_'Oh I knew I recognized your voice, so what's up?'_

"I have a question to ask…about Ray."

Mariah seemed to be quite for a while.

"Okay…Ray's been acting strange all of a sudden…I don't think he's human nor neko jin, he came home one night with blood on his lower lip and has been sleeping in a lot lately…and we all think, well he's a vampire!"

_'A Vampire! Heck no! I've known Ray ever since he was small, and I think Lee would say the same!'_

"Well okay…thanks, I guess, bye" after that Kai hung up the phone and turned to the others. "Mariah said that he's know vampire, 100 neko jin!" he said.

Hilary got up and cleared his throat. "I'm going to talk to him…I'll be back," she said heading to the dark bedroom that belonged to Ray.

She slowly opened the room, it was dark black, crimson and a little white. There was no window and you could hardly see what around you. 'Wow nobodies every been in his room since today,' Hilary thought. It was true no one was allowed in Ray's room, Just like Kai's!

She looked over to spot a queen size bed. Covered with red and black covers! 'I wonder why he wears brighter clothes were his room is all black and red,' she thought as she made her way towards the bed. She could still tell Ray was in bed, because of the lump under the covers.

"R-Ray…you awake…Ray," Hilary whispered.

She grabbed a hold of the covers and gently pulled. Only to see a hand covered in something grab the blanket and pulled it back. "Ray!" Hilary snapped. Ray then shot up in a sitting position and looked at Hilary. "What! Hilary! What are you doing in my room!" he snapped.

Hilary then noticed that Ray had dry blood all over himself. On his hands, arms, neck, and face. "Ray! I-Is that Blood?" she gasped scared. Ray's eyes widened as he threw the covers over his body. "Go away!" he snarled. Hilary listen to hear a low grow coming the boy.

She then took a deep breath. "Ray…I know, I know that your not a real neko jin," she announced. Ray's ears twitched as his growl got louder. "Kai and Tyson kinda found out before I did…they know it, and it's kinda bad that Kai should know…but now I can tell that you're a full…a full vampire!" she announced.

It was quiet, before Ray sat up. "Actually…I'm only half," he said. Hilary looked at him. "I'm only a half vampire, half neko jin." Hilary nodded. "Last night what you saw below my lip, was really blood…blood from a rabbit, I didn't want to hurt it, just one small bite at the neck, and just a little blood to take from it…but the poor rabbit's neck was so fragile, it broke I felt terrible, and it happened another time, too…I hate doing this!" Ray explained.

Hilary smiled. "So Kai won't have to kill you," she whispered to herself. Ray looked up and frowned. "Kai…wants to kill me?" Ray stuttered. Hilary looked up quickly, "No! No! No! He said he'd have to if you go on a killing rampage or something like that, not sure," she said with a smile trying to cheer the half vampire up.

Ray turned to the bathroom that was in his room. "If you don't mind Hilary, I would like to take a shower to clean this blood off," he announced. Hilary nodded and got up. "One question…how did you get all that blood," she asked. Ray just shrugged. "I don't really know, maybe I bit someone last night and didn't know it," he answered. Hilary quickly felt her neck when she heard Ray laugh. "I'm kidding, even if I bit you, you still wouldn't become a vampire…I'm only half, you'll probably loose blood, depending on the amount I take and then it would just look like a spider bite when it heals, so don't worry," he laughed. Hilary laughed a little, too.

As Hilary walked into the kitchen the other's looked at her with conserved face. Tyson was the first to speak! "What happened did he bite you? Are you a vampire! Are you alive or dead? And how does his room look?" he asked really fast.

Hilary sat down. "Well…he is a vampire, but only half, and even if he bites you, you won't become a vampire! Good thing! And he tries not to kill animals but he needs to get the blood from something! And his room is dark…very dark!" Hilary announced. Kai smiled witch cause d Hilary to look at him. "And he is afraid that your going to kill him, so don't scare him okay," she announced. Kai just smirked and gave a small smile. "Whatever."


	2. Love at Millionth Sight

Ray opened the door and saw Kai staring at him. "Don't look at me like that please! Your scaring me!" he snapped. "Vampires also scare other people Ray!" Kai snapped. 

Ray backed up. "It's not my fault!" he snarled. Kai put his hand in his pocket digging his fingers into the golden bullets. Hilary gasped and grabbed Kai's arm. "Don't do it Kai! Ray said he won't hurt anyone!" Hilary gasped. Kai lifted his hand out of his pocket and looked at Ray.

"It's because of your kind my parents are dead!" he snapped. Ray sat down. "I know what you mean Kai, when I was ten…I killed my mother…I didn't mean too, I bit her and drank every drop of blood in her body, how I wish my father wasn't a vampire, cause then my mother would still be alive, then a boy about our age killed my father when I was about five, it was terrible, just terrible, that's why you don't know my parents," Ray explained.

Everyone in the room started to cry except for Kai. "Whatever, I thought you were my best friend Ray…I knew something was weird about you, I just didn't pay attention," Kai snarled. "We can still be friends Kai" "No we can't you bat!"

Ray snapped. "Listen! I can't not become a bat!…not yet that is! Because I'm only half! Kai who cares about if your best friend is a vampire, Hilary still my friend!" Ray then turned to Hilary who finally let go of Kai. "Right Hilary…we're still friends!"

Hilary closed her eyes and bit her finger. "Well…yeah I guess we are…Yes! We are, we are still friends!" she laughed running up to Ray and hugging him. Kai's eyes widened as he put his hand in his pocket to grab a bullet. 'That's the move vampires make to bit human. A simple hug it looks like, teeth so close to the bare flesh of the neck, then, POW! Victim falls to the floor…dead!' Kai thought.

Kai watched when he saw Ray's mouth open and licked him teeth, his golden eyes glowing with excitement! "Ray!" he snapped. But that face Ray made only turned into a yawn. "What?" he said pulling away from the hug. Kai took his hand back out and nodded. "Never mind!" he snarled.

Then Ray looked over at Tyson and Max, who have been quiet lately. "You guys okay, your too quiet?" he asked. Tyson and Max nodded. "We're fine," Max announced.

All of a sudden they heard something come down stairs. "Kenny?" Tyson said in a whisper though. Chief was rubbing his neck hard as spotted Ray. "Hi Ray! Hi guy!" he said. They all just nodded.

"Man my neck hurts all of a sudden, I looked at it upstairs and they looked like a spider bit me last night or something! And now it itches!" he whined. Kai then shot a look at Ray. "Baka neko!("Stupid cat!")" Kai snarled as he charged and knocked Ray to the ground and pulled out a golden bullet. "Stop! Stop! I didn't mean to! Kai! Stop!" he cried.

The bullets that Kai used were ones that if a vampire was touched by one they would be dead, no need for a gun now…it's the future of vampire hunting!

Ray grabbed a hold of Kai wrist and pushed back. But Kai was much stronger than the vampire. "Kai! He won't die! Trust me!" Ray cried. Hilary couldn't help to see this any longer and rammed into Kai. Knocking him to the ground hard. "Hilary!" he snarled. "Kai! Stop it! Kenny's still alive isn't he and Ray said he was sorry! Now stop!" she cried.

Ray quickly got up and ran out the room, scared. "Ray?" Hilary gasped. She turned to Kai again. "You can never get one true friend can you Kai! Ray was the guy that was always one your side when the sugar candies went missing. He was with you when you announced that it was Max when we thought it was Tyson! Who told you to BeyBlade again when you wanted to give up! Kai! You just lost one guy that would be best friends with you forever, and no Tala is not a true friend to you!" Hilary explained.

Kai turned around. "Hilary his species killed my parents! Which caused me to go to my grandfather's mansion and he sent me to Biovalt to become a vampire slayer and a great BeyBlader!" Kai then disappeared into the other room, "Just don't bother me okay!" he snapped.

Hilary then turned to Kenny. "You okay?" she asked. Kenny nodded. "It doesn't hurt…it's like a mosquito bite, it'll go away, but maybe I can do research on the bite, too," he announced. They all nodded.

Hilary then turned to the direction Ray went. To his room. Hilary knocked on the door. "Go away Kai! Go away!" Ray snapped. Hilary cleared her throat. "It's Hilary, can I come in?" she asked.

The door opened to reveal a golden cat eye that looked angry. "yes," he said. Hilary pushed the door open and looked at Ray. "You okay?" she asked. Ray shook his head. "No…I'm not, I hate my life! I wish my mother was back so she could keep me safe from the hunters like when I was little…I wish Kai could just leave me alone…I wish I wasn't Raymond Kon!" he whispered. Hilary looked at him. "Ray…I don't want you to go," she said. Ray looked up. "Your lying!" he snarled. Hilary shook her head. "No I'm not Ray…the real thing is I like you, your having a rough time right now, sooner or later Kai will leave you alone and you mother will still and always stay in your heart…if you have one…are you dead or alive Ray?" she asked confused. Ray laughed.

"The truth is…well, I don't know," he laughed. Hilary laughed a little too.

"So whatcha doing tonight?" Hilary asked. "I don't know…maybe you can come with me, so I could have company on my walks," Ray announced. Hilary nodded. "So it's a date?" Hilary laughed. Ray nodded with a smile as he fell to his bead.

Hilary and Ray met each other at a bridge. Hilary was last though. "Finally you're here," Ray joked. "Oh! Stop it!" Hilary giggled as she walked next to Ray down the path.

"Ray…what's it like, you know…being a vampire," Hilary asked. Ray looked down at the shorter female teen. "Well…not that good, cause you have to kill innocent animals like rabbits and people, or more like Vampire Hunters are after you a lot, It kinda sucks…but the possitive sides are, you can hear sounds that are far away! And well if I was full vampire I could live forever…but I'm not," Ray announced. Hilary looked at him with her glittery brown eyes. And Hilary looked into Ray golden ones.

"I want to tell you something Ray, You'll probably think I'm weird, or something, but…I like you…wait never mind not Like I mean Love, Like Love-Love," she said. Ray stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Hilary closed her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't think of me the same Ray, like come on…I'm human and you're a vampi-" Hilary was cut off by a kiss from Ray. "I think of you the same way too Hilary," he said pulling her close to him and laid another gentle kiss on her forehead and then one on the nose and then on her lips.

Hilary rapped her arms around Ray's back and grabbed the ponytail that belonged to the vampire. As that happened Ray ran his fingers through the soft brown hair on her head, so soft, so soft.

Hilary ran her tongue against Ray's sharp fangs and felt it cut her tongue a little. Ray and her pulled apart as Ray smiled. "You blood…tastes so good, Hilary, but I won't hurt you to get it, cause I love you that much," Ray said in his gentle voice that Hilary loved.

* * *

**Author: Don't worry the good part is coming up! I hope you still like it so far.**


	3. Bloody Demon

Ray and Hilary walked down the path hand in hand. 

"HELP! HELP! Someone please HELP me!" someone shouted. Hilary and Ray ran to the ally to see a little boy cornered by a pit-bull. "Wow! We have to do something Ray!" Hilary cried. Ray nodded. "I'll distract the dog and you get the boy to safety…okay." Hilary nodded and watched as Ray ran over near the dog, which did work.

So it was Hilary turn to get the kid. "Come on kid, we have to go get you home!" she said. The boy nodded and grabbed Hilary's hand and ran. He turned around to see the dog bite Ray in the arm, and then with surprise he saw Ray bite it back. So he decided to look back to were he was running.

Soon the kid was home safe and Hilary came back to the park to meet up with Ray. She found him near a tree and covered in blood. "Ray!" she gasped.

Ray looked up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It bit me and accidentally bit it back and, well…I killed it, drank all its blood, I'm so sorry! Really I am!" Ray explained. Hilary knelt down next to him and hugged him. "It's fine Ray…he deserved it cause he tried to kill that kid or hurt him," she said to try and calm Ray down, which it worked a little. "And another problem is, is that this is probably gonna be on the news and then Kai will come and kill me!" Ray gasped. Hilary laid a small kiss on Ray's cheek. "Don't worry…I'll make sure he doesn't," she announced. Ray nodded as he got to his feet and helped Hilary up. "But right when we get home, your taking a shower to clean that blood up," she laughed. The vampire smiled and nodded.

The next morning Kai came downstairs to see Ray one the couch with Hilary on his lap asleep. "Long night huh, Ray?" Kai asked. Ray looked away from the TV and at his captain. "Uh…yeah," he said trying to smile.

Kai then sat down and grabbed the clicker and changed the channel. "Hilary was watching TV!" Ray snapped. Kai looked at the girl who was asleep on the vampire's lap. "Uh, Ray…she's sleeping and I want to watch the news!"

Ray looked away knowing what was going to be on.

TV on

_"Hello Amaya Ten hear for News at 10 o'clock today we had a couple who own pit-bulls find one of there dogs dead at the local park. Scientist studied the dead dog a little bit last night to see a mark on its neck. More like a vampire bite! We will now go talk to the couple that lost their dog to this blood-sucking demon._

_Now hunters are out looking to kill this vampire! We even have some of Biovalt best hunters after it! Now that I've explain that, it's no-_

_**'Don't kill him!'**_

_The crowd turned to see the little boy Hilary and Ray saved last night._

_**'He saved me from that dog! The dog cornered me and I thought I was going to die, when I saw a young couple walking when they spotted me, the girl took me far away from the mess, when I turned around I saw that the dog bit the guy and then the guy bit the dog…in the neck…but doing that they saved my life, really!' the boy announced."**_

_Okay we'll now, and what I mean by we'll as in the media won't bug the vampire anymore unless it gets out of hand and I don't think the hunters are going to stop."_

With that Kai turned the TV off.

"Ray…you killed a dog," he asked. Ray ran his fingers through his bangs and looked at the hunter. "I had to…it bit me and tried to kill that kid!" he said. Kai looked at Ray's arm, there was no bite. "No bite mark though!" he announced.

Ray laughed. "And you call yourself a vampire hunter, Kai…the more blood I drink, the faster my cuts will heal," he announced. Kai just rolled his eyes and left the living room.

That was when Hilary woke up. She yawned and stretched. "I heard what was going on…I was surprised that he didn't try to kill you!" she laughed. Ray rested his head onto the arm of the chair. "I'm so tired," he mumbled. Hilary smiles as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep then…we've been outside all night, of course you'd be tired," she laughed.

So Ray closed his eyes and relaxed. As Hilary grabbed his pony tail and started to play with it. His hair was so long but so soft. Hilary was so happy to be with Ray. Tyson walked into the room to see Hilary with Ray. "Wait…Hilary with Ray…that doesn't seem right!" he gasped. The brunette looked up at the boy. "What's that suppose to mean?" she snapped.

Tyson looked at her for a while before Hilary figured it out. "Your jealous Tyson aren't you?" she noted. Tyson jumped. "No! No! Heck no! Why would I like you? Well you are…I mean no! I don't like you!" with that Tyson disappeared into the kitchen. Hilary just giggled.

That night Ray was in bed asleep when he felt the urge for blood. 'Oh no! Oh no!' he thought as he got up. "Oh god! Mother told me about this before she died-"

_Flashback_

_"Ray listen…when your older try not to stay with people…because when your father was sixteen he went on a rampage, a bloody rampage, killing people and drinking all their blood…even thought your half it will happen to you, if it does just do rabbits bird and small animals, stay away from humans okay," Mrs. Kon announced._

_Little Ray smiles and nods his head. "Okay momma, I will." With that Mrs. Kon held her son tight. "And mommy will be with you while it happens, okay," the mom said. The little vampire gripped onto his mother's arms and nodded._

_A tear ran down his cheek. "Why are you crying?" she asked. "Cause…I don't like being half, I want to be human…human boy that's all," he announced. Mrs. Kon looked sad. "I'm sorry Ray, but I loved your father, even though he wasn't alive…and you know I'll love you, forever," she said. Ray nodded._

_End of flashback_

"Mother! It's happening!" he yelled as he ran outside towards the woods.

Tyson heard the commotion and got up to see Ray out his window. "Ray…what are you up to," he whispered as he headed to the door. Tyson got to the woods and jumped to see all the darkness. "Ray! You in there!" he yelled. No sign was there. But then Tyson caught a glimpse of golden eyes. "Ray?" he whispered walking towards them.

Tyson then followed the golden orbs into the woods. It got darker and darker and Tyson got scared by the second. The he came to a big wide spay and could see Ray in the moonlight, in his right hand he held a dead rabbit. Tyson spotted blood around his mouth and blood dripping from the rabbit's neck. "Uh…Ray, you okay?" he asked scared. Ray smiled as started to walk near Tyson, licking his white fangs. "Ray?"

_**"AHHH!"**_

Kai shot up out of bed to the scream. He stretched and walked towards the window. He noticed that something was wrong. "Ray!" he snarled. He opened up his closet and took out a gun that he's never used before and loaded it with a bunch of golden bullets. "Sorry Ray but I have to, it's my job," he whispered as he got into the woods.

He ran in there seeing a lot of dead rabbits and birds. The when he came to a wide area he gasped seeing Tyson on the ground, with blood seeping out of his neck. "Ray! Get out here! Show yourself!" he shouted.

"K-Kai stop it…he didn't mean too…I think I s-scared I just startled him," Tyson stuttered. Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed Tyson and swung him over his shoulders. "Max will have to take you to the hospital…I have to finish my job, with Ray," Kai announced. Tyson coughed up some blood. "He didn't take…that much blood, Kai."

"Shut up!"

"O-Okay."

So Max rushed Tyson to the hospital and Kai went back to work.

He did find Ray back in the woods. Instead this time his teeth were dug into a white tailed deer. "Ray! Stop this right now!" Kai snapped. Ray looked up with his teeth still in the deer. Kai could hear a low growl coming from the vampire. "And…your girlfriend isn't here to save you!" he snarled.

Ray released his victim who was now dead like all the other animals. Kai aimed the gun at Ray's heart and glowing red dot was shown, too! Ray looked away from the dot and at the hunter. "Go! Ahead! I dare you!" he hissed in a very deep voice. His golden eyes then turned blood red as he dodged the bullet and charged for Kai.

Kai used the handle for the gun to wack Ray in the face hard! Ray fell to the ground but then he quickly got up like it didn't hurt and charged again knocking the hunter down. Ray sniffed the air. "Ah! Russian blood…that aught to taste delicious," he laughed. Kai growled as he pushed the boy off. "Your such and idiot! I can't believe I called you a friend, too!" Kai snapped. Ray hissed as he backed up a little bit.

"You can't stop me! I'll kill everyone in this world like I did my mother and your parents!" Ray snapped. Kai gasped. "You killed my parents?" Ray smirked. "Yeah! Your father was the coach of the kid that killed my father! So I avenged my father!" Ray snapped.

"Then why did you kill my mom?" Kai asked.

"She was in the way!" Ray hissed. Kai's eyes lit with anger as this time he charged for Ray! But Ray dodged it causing Kai to hit a tree. "Now if you don't mind hunter…I have to go get a snack, of human blood!" and with that Ray disappeared.

Kai got up and wiped his tears. His once best friend killed his parents, but how, Ray's a year younger that him and his parents died when he was one. Unless…

'A demon took over him! That's why he's on a Bloody Rampage, which only happens when a demon takes over a vampire, werewolf, and all the others. But there was no way to get rid of the demon, unless we kill its host…that I have to kill Ray, that demon possessing Ray killed my parents, he will pay!' Kai thought.

Kai then ran into the house and filled his pocket with more golden bullets. "I'm sorry Ray!" he whispered. "Why are you apologizing to Ray Kai?" Hilary asked. Kai was startled and turned around quickly. 'I mine as well tell her,' he thought. "Okay…Hilary I'm sorry but I have to kill Ray…he's killed lots of animals and sent Tyson to the hospital, and it turns out that a demon posses him and the only way to get rid of it is to kill Ray…listen Hil, I'm really really sorry but I have to," he announced.

Hilary was really quiet, "please no Kai! Please!" she begged. Kai had a frown on his face. "I'm sorry Hilary…but I have to, I wish there was another wa-"

"No you don't! You hate Ray now! Ever since you heard he was half vampire you've hated him! How can you say you're sorry! Tell me Kai? Tell me!" she snapped. Kai rolled his eyes as he left the room. "I'll be back," he announced. Hilary felt tears come to her eyes and before she knew it, she was crying.


	4. Sacrife

Hilary ran outside trying to find Ray before Kai did. "Ray! Ray!" she called out. Nothing appeared in the bloody park. Then Hilary noticed a little girl laying beneath a tree. She ran over to the small child and looked at her. The girl was dead. On her neck was Ray's bite and dry blood surrounded it. The girl's body was cold and pale. Hilary felt tears come to her eyes once again. "Ray why did you do this…kill innocent people like this, I didn't know you were like this, I love you but I don't like murders or killers…maybe Kai was right, your too dangerous to even live," she whispered. 

She got up and took one last look at the little girl. "Poor child…poor girl," she said to herself. Then she heard rustling in the bushes. She turned around thinking it was Ray, but instead a boy appeared. Red hair, icy blue eyes, and a pistol in his right hand and a couple golden bullets in his left. "Hilary?" he said surprised.

Hilary looked at him again. "Tala…what are you doing here!" she asked. Tala smirked. "I could ask you the same thing…but if you must know Boris took some of the best vampire hunters to come and kill the half vampire, Raymond Kon…at first I couldn't believe it, and another thing that surprised me is that Kai's hunting too…I thought him and Ray were best friend," he said. Hilary nodded. "I thought they were, too…but it turns out some demon that causes Vampires to go on a rampage is possessing Ray…and Kai told me that that demon killed his parents," Hilary explained. Tala smirked. "Well, I have to get going…have to kill it before anyone else is killed by it," with that Tala started to walk but Hilary stopped him. "Tala…please try not to kill him, please," she begged.

Tala looked at her and shrugged. "I'll try but I can't make promises, and I doubt Kai will, he'll go and kill your friend right away!" Hilary smiled. "Thanks Tala!"

"Whatever!" and with that Tala disappeared.

Hilary walked through the quiet and dark downtown, it was spooky and scary. Then a gun shot was heard and Hilary rushed to were she heard it. As soon as she got there she saw Ray, he looked a lot different though.

His fangs showed with blood dried on them. His eyes…crimson, like Kai's. Blood stains from head to toe on his body. His hair was no longer in the ponytail and if you looked closely you could spot dry blood in his hair. He was on a hill and down bellow was Kai and Tala and a couple other hunters.

Tala looked over to see Hilary standing there. "Hilary!" he cried rushing over to her. "You have to get out of here or you'll be his next victim!" he yelled. Hilary still stood there. "Hilary! Are you listening to me?"

Hilary looked at Tala and started to cry. "Your gonna kill him aren't you! You lied to me Tala! You a liar!" she cried. Tala rolled his eyes. "Listen Hilary…it's not my fault Kai is so stubborn! He never listens to anyone! All he cares about is killing ray! I'm sorry, I tried!" he exclaimed.

Tala put his hand on her shoulder. "I think you should go before it gets even worse," he warned. Hilary slapped Tala's hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me! And I'm staying right here and there's no way you can stop me!" she hissed.

Tala started to get a little mad. "Hilary please…we don't want you dead like that little girl in the park!" he said.

Hilary backed up and looked at the angry icy blue eyes. "Hilary you know I'll drag you out of here myself, even if you're a girl!"

"I don't care! Do what you want! Just don't hurt Ray!" she screamed causing the hunters and the half vampire to look. Tala got ticked off and grabbed Hilary and tossed her over his shoulder. "I told I I would! I don't want you to get hurt out here!" he snarled carrying he out off the street.

Hilary then started to kick and hit. "Let me go! Let me go! You can't do this! Grrr! Let me go Tala!" she growled. But Tala didn't even budge, he just kept walking. Hilary heard another gun shot and stopped. Then a bunch of other gunshots were heard as she saw Ray dashing down the street towards her and Tala. He had an angry face on that kinda scared her.

He jumped forward knocking them down and Hilary got up and ran towards the sidewalk she turned around just to see Ray bite Tala. Tala yelped a little as he pushed Ray off and kicked him in the face. He rubbed his neck to feel blood rushing out. Kai came just around the corner to see one of his partners wounded. "Tala!" he shouted. Tala looked up at the slate haired boy. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" he shouted back. Kai gave a nod and started to run towards Ray who was running at Hilary.

Ray grabbed Hilary and ran off with her. "Ray! What are you doing!" she cried. The vampire turned the corner and stopped. He then fell to the ground in pain and looked up his eyes were now a goldish red color. "H-Hilary…you have to help me!" he stuttered. Hilary looked confused. "How?" she asked. Ray started to cry. "I don't want to do it…but for me to stop I have to suck blood from the one I love!" he said. Hilary stepped back. "Wait what!" she gasped.

Tears fell to the ground as he said that. "I really don't want to do it…but I love you and I just have to take a little, the hospital will be able to heal you back to normal and I'll be right next to you I promise," Ray said. Hilary walked a little closer. "Really…will it, h-hurt," she asked stuttering. Ray shrugged. "Maybe a little but I'll be gentle," Ray said.

Hilary gulped as she looked at Ray. His eye started to turn red. "Hurry Hilary, make up your mind please before I go back into demon form!" he yelled. Hilary nodded as she helped Ray up and hugged him tight. "Okay!" she cried as tears filled out of her eyes.

Ray also started to cry as he looked for the vein in her neck and slowly, but gently bit her. Hilary gasped as the pain coursed through her body.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Kai and Tala turned the corner to see Ray biting Hilary in the neck. "Oh no you don't!" Kai said holding the gun up, a red dot appeared at Ray's temple and Ray opened his eyes quickly. But it was too late the bullet was released and was sent flying towards Ray's head. Ray released his teeth as the bullet hit him.

Both him and Hilary hit the ground. Hilary landed on top of Ray and she opened her eyes to see the wound at his temple. Tears rush again out of her eyes as grabbed some strands of Ray's raven black hair. "Kai! Why'd you do that!" she cried.

Kai smirked. "God Hilary are that much of a dumb person…he bit you!" he snapped. Hilary didn't look up. "I know he did…I gave him permission, cause if he sucked blood from his true love then he would go back to normal…forever," Hilary explained. Kai looked at Tala who held his neck with his hand. Still in pain.

"Actually it's true…when a vampire goes on a rampage and has the chance to go to his good self, the only way to stay as his good self forever is to suck the blood of his loved one, and in this place Ray loved Hilary so he asked her," Tala explained. Kai nodded and turned back to Hilary who was still crying but this time even harder.

"Hilary."

Hilary looked to the side of her to see Ray smiling and one eye opened. "Ray!" she gasped. Ray reached and grabbed Hilary's head. "I love you," he whispered. Hilary smiled as she kissed him. She held a tighter grip on his black hair as she once again cut her tongue with Ray's sharp fangs. "Ow!" she giggled. Ray just smiled. "Tell me, you'll be okay!" he said. Hilary looked at him. "Yes…I'll be fine," she said with a smile. Ray smiled too. "Good, cause I'd want you to be okay, tell Tyson and them to take care of you, okay," Ray said.

Hilary looked at him funny. "But wait…what do you mean, aren't you going to live?" she asked. Ray smiled and kissed her again, he rapped his arms around her and this time licked her smooth teeth. Tears from Hilary fell onto his pale skin and they kissed.

And right when Ray didn't kiss her back and his arms felt heavier, Hilary knew what just happened. Tears again began to pour out of her eyes. She choked once but would not release from their kiss.

Tala and Kai looked at each other. Kai walked over and grabbed Hilary by the arm and yanked her up breaking there kiss. "Come on Hil…we have to get you and Tala to the hospital right away," he announced. Hilary tried to get free of Kai's grip but couldn't. "No Kai! He promised! He promised to be there with me! By my side! No! Ray!" she cried. But Kai grabbed her and took her out of the ally.

Tala walked up to Ray and felt his chest looking for a heart beat, but no, not a single beat.

Tala grabbed Ray's arms and swung him over his shoulders and took him to graveyard. The man who owned the yard nodded and took the body and put him in a room. And then Tala rushed to the hospital to get his bite treated.

Hilary and Tala had to share a room with Tyson, which sucked at night, cause of the snoring.

Hilary looked at her felt her tongue to feel the cut that she got from Ray's teeth, she just smiled.

* * *

**Author: (crying) how sad! Please tell me if you like it and there will be another chapter so this is not the end! REVEIW! PLEEZ!**


	5. Bat

Soon they were able to get out of the hospital Hilary went to the graveyard by herself. Sitting by the just buried grave that belong to the vampire Ray she started to cry. "Oh Ray…I miss you so much!" she cried. 

A gust of wind blew through the air, it was so cold out. "Maybe I should go…bye Ray I'll be back tomorrow okay," she said waving good bye as she left the cemetery.

Hilary now slept in Ray's dark bedroom, cause she somehow had a feeling he was still there in that room, but the only problem is there was a really small hole in the wall. "I don't know why he hasn't got the fixed!" she snapped.

It was ever quiet since Ray was killed and Hilary felt like no one loved her anymore. Ever since Ray told her that he was half vampire she's been trying to keep him safe from Kai, it didn't seem to work, cause he was killed by Kai. Hilary felt like life was over for her. She wanted to know if Ray was alright how he felt, if he missed her as much as she missed him.

She turned on the radio to hear the song Sexy Love by Ne-Yo playing. She liked his songs and he was a great song writer, too. How bad she wanted to play this song for Ray.

"Tomorrow I'm taking the radio and my Ne-Yo CD and I'm going to play the song at the cemetery, for you Ray," she whispered laying down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

So the next morning Hilary the cordless radio and her CD and dashed out the door as quickly as possible!

"Is it me or has Hilary been going to the cemetery a lot?" Tyson exclaimed. Max's face got red with anger as he hit Tyson in the head with the newspaper. "God your such an idiot Tyson! Ray died, he's at the cemetery, and Hilary and him were going out so of course she'd be going!" Max snapped. Tyson backed away from the blond. "Max…I've never seen you this angry before!"

Max just gave Tyson an angry face and Chief did to. So they both got up and left the room. Tyson was confused. "What it something I said?" he asked himself.

Hilary set the radio down and placed the CD in. "Ray if you don't mind…maybe this can be our song for now on, how would you like that?" she asked. No answer came back as the song started to play. Hilary laid back and dozed off for a while. By the time she got up the radio was not playing a single song and it was already getting dark.

So she got home and put the radio back in it's place and laid down in Ray's bed again. "Good night Ray," she whispered. She closed her eyes and soon woke up to something in the room.

It sounded like something flying so she turned on the light and noticed there was a bat flying around. "AHHH!" she scream. She grabbed the tennis racket next to the bed and whacked it as hard as she could. It hit the wall pretty hard but then Hilary gasped. Right when the bat hit the wall it turned into a human!

"Ray!" she cried with tears in her eyes. She ran over and hugged him. "I thought you were dead!" she cried. Ray hugged her. "I thought I was, too," he laughed. "And Ow! That hurt Hilary," he whined. Hilary laughed. "Where'd I hit you?" she asked.

Ray looked at her. "Since I was very small. Everywhere, but mostly on my head!" the vampire announced. Hilary smiled as she kissed Ray's forehead. "That better?"

"A little," and with that he kissed her back.

Hilary then got up and took Ray's hand. "Come on let's go get you some ice," she said. Ray nodded.

In the kitchen Hilary filled two baggies with ice. She handed one to Ray. Which he placed on his forehead and Hilary placed the other near his upper shoulder. "I'm sorry…how'd you get into the room?" she asked. Ray smiled as he looked at her.

"You know that crack in the wall?" Hilary nodded. "And you know how I was a bat…well you see vampire's become bats and there able to squeaze into tight spaces, like that crack in the wall!" Ray explained. Hilary was so exited to see Ray was alive!

But then she noticed that Ray's smile turned to a frown. "Remember that question you asked me, Are you dead or alive?" The brunette nodded. "Well…now I'm a full…vampire…Kai killed my human side and I would have been killed even when vampire, because someone lent me some of there blood, so yah…I'm, dead," he announced. Hilary nodded as she felt her neck. "I saved you Ray?" she asked. Ray nodded as he turned around to his love. "You did Hilary, and thank you!"

Hilary just smiled.

"Want to go on a walk with me?" she asked. Ray got up and took the bag from Hilary's hand and placed them on the counter then he turned around. "Sure."

They got outside and the moon was full and shiny. What a perfect night for a walk. Hilary looked up at Ray and smiled. "I'm glad your back," she whispered. Ray smiled a little. "Me too."

Ray grabbed Hilary's hand and held it tight. "I'm going to make sure that that rampage will never happen again," he announced. Hilary and Ray stopped on the beach and looked out into the dark waters. She leaned against him and smiled. "I hope so too, but I think Tala is going to be a little mad at you for biting him," she laughed. Ray laughed along with her.

Then Hilary noticed the sunrise. "Ray! Look at the Sunrise!" she gasped watching the dark blue sky change into lighter color. "Ah! Hilary we have to get home!" Ray yelled. Hilary looked over at Ray. "Oh crud! Vampires can't be in sunlight!" she gasped getting to her feet and running, Ray followed a little slower though.

As soon as they got home Ray ran into his dark room. "That was a close one!" he laughed as Hilary came into the room. "Ray…that must suck! For you to not be able to go out to see the sunset and sunrise with me?"

Ray shook his head. "Actually in my bat form I could go out in the sunlight…so I could still go with you…just in a different smaller form!" Ray exclaimed. Hilary shivered a little. "To tell you the truth Ray I'm not a big fan of bats!"

Ray looked at her. "It's just me Hilary…Just think of it as a cat with wings and no tail, or whatever makes you feel better, okay," he said. Hilary nodded. Ray smiled as smoke appeared and a bat flew right towards Hilary and landed on top of her head. "See it's not that bad is it?" he asked. Hillary shook her head and laughed. "Yeah!…you're a cute little kitty!" she laughed. Ray nodded.

* * *

**Author: Hope you like it so far. Ray's a cute little kitty-bat-thing! **


	6. Last Kiss

Hilary walked out of Ray's room to see everyone looking at her. "Oh! When did you get up?" she asked. "Just a minuet ago…and there has to be an explanation in why there is a bat on your head!" Kai announced. Hilary gasped and looked around the room. "Um…see this bat is, uh…Ray!" 

Everyone stared at her and started to laugh. "No really!" Max said. Kai stopped laughing. "Hilary I killed Ray remember!" he said. Hilary shook her head no. "Actually it is me you guys Hilary and I were going to go on a walk."

Everyone stared at the bat that just talked. Tyson gulped. "D-Did that bat j-just…talk!" he stuttered. The bat nodded. Hilary opened the door. "When we get back we'll explain everything!" she said as she shut the door.

Ray laid his head upon Hilary's soft brown hair. "So were do you want to go?" "How about just a walk," Ray announced. Hilary nodded.

Hilary kissed her fingertips and placed them on top of Ray's soft little head. "I love you still Ray, even though your…well, dead!" she said. Ray nodded and kissed her fingertips. "Love you back!" he said. Hilary got to the bridge were Ray and her had their first kiss, but it seemed so different now for some reason.

The day was so long and she was a little tired. "How about we go down to the pond and take a nap Ray?" she asked. She heard Ray let out a yawn. "Well…okay I am tired, too," he laughed.

Hilary picked Ray up and laid him down in the soft grass. The little bat wrapped up in a ball as Hilary laid down next to him and they dozed off.

Before they knew it arms wrapped around Hilary's waist and pulled her tight. She opened her eyes quickly because she was scared. But then she felt a lick on her neck were her bite was from Ray. That was when she noticed that it was Ray. In his human form. It was getting dark out so she guessed Ray turned back. "Ray…what are you doing?" she laughed as she turned around to see a pair of golden eyes and a gentle smile. "Just lovin on my girl!" he chuckled. Hilary smiled as she pulled herself closer to Ray.

"Wow…what a beautiful night!" Hilary gasped. "Yeah, it is," he replied. Hilary laced her fingers into Ray's and gripped him tight. "I love you Ray…I love you so much," she announced. Ray's eyes widened as he looked at her. He then placed a kiss upon Hilary's cheek. "I love you too…my lil kitten," he replied. Hilary loved how Ray gave her a nickname, it was cute.

"So what should we do today…I mean tonight?" she asked. Ray took a deep breath before answering. "I don't know…I am a little hungry," he said. Hilary then sat up only to see Ray sit up too. "Like where…every things closed!"

"Not everything…there's a late night pizza place over across town we can walk to it," he announced. So Hilary took his hand and helped him up. "Okay I'd love to!"

They walked through dark allies, across streets, down streets till they came to a small pizza store that was open like Ray had said. "Well…let's go," he said opening the door for her. There were a couple people there and Ray gasped to see who was sitting at one table, Tala!

"Well! Well! Look who the little girl dragged in…a vampire!" he laughed. He got up and stood there looking at Ray. "How did you come back? I thought Kai killed you!" he said. Ray took another deep breath. "He killed my human half and can we talk about this later not in a place filled with humans…I mean people!" he snapped. Tala shrugged. "Whatever, come sit with me you guys I've already ordered," he announced. Hilary nodded and dragged Ray over to Tala's table. "So what are you doing out this late?" Tala asked.

Hilary held Ray's hand under the table, tight. "F-For a walk! And I bumped into Ray at the park!" Ray new she didn't want Tala to find out about them together. But Tala didn't buy what she had said. "Don't lie Hilary! I saw you kissing Ray before he died I've known about you and him for a while, it's not that hard to figure out you know," and right after Tala finished his sentence the pizza came.

Hilary grabbed a piece along with Ray and Tala. "It was that easy to figure out?" she asked. Tala nodded taking a bite. "Yeah! Why else would Ray choose you to suck blood from? For him not to go on a rampage like that he would have to suck blood from the one he really loved. But the one he love's has to love him back! It's that easy!" he pointed out.

Hilary leaned against Ray's shoulder and nodded. "So Ray…you've been awfully quiet lately what do you want to talk about…oh I know, tell me how you came back to life!" Tala pointed out. Ray took a bite of his pizza and shook his head no. "You're a vampire slayer…you should know!" he pointed out. Tala took a deep breath.

"Fine I bet Kai will know, you had to tell him cause he's your best friend!"

"Not anymore…we were best friends…until he killed me, a true friend would stick by you no matter what, like Hilary did with me…she knows whatever I do that is bad was an accident…like that rampage…she was with me the whole time, as for Kai…all he wanted was to kill me, avenge his parent," Ray announced.

Tala sat back in his chair. "Oh," was all he said. "I'm getting a little tired, Ray," Hilary announced. Ray looked down at the brunette laying up against him. "Okay…how about I take you home to go to sleep and I'll come back to talk with Tala, okay," Ray said. Hilary nodded as she got up and her and Ray left.

Half way to there house Hilary collapsed. "Hilary!" Ray gasped. But he just brushed it off and picked her up and he held her on his back. He got her to his room and laid her down. And with a gentle kiss on the lips and a "Good Night" Ray left the room and then the house.

He walked into the park, one of his favorite places to be and spotted Tala sitting on a bench. Tala of course sat like Kai, arms crossed and feet crossed as well. "What took you so long?" Tala snapped.

"I had to put Hilary to bed," Ray said. Tala just nodded. Ray sat next to him. "So tell me why are you really here!" Tala snapped. Ray jumped. "What! I came back! I came back for Hilary!" he snarled. Tala looked at him. "No! I can tell…you're here to kill Kai! I can tell!" Tala pointed out.

"And…I bet Kai already knows, that your after him…you just want to wait a while Ray, show Hilary that you love her…before you kill you, well ex-best friend!" the slayer pointed out, "and then right when Hilary's not looking you go in for the kill…you think that'll work! Tell me Ray, will Hilary still love you after you kill the captain of your team?"

Ray slouched down in his seat. "Is it that obvious?" Ray asked. Tala nodded. "Trust me Ray I was taught to see things like this right when I saw you come in I knew something was up…but, the problem is I can't let you do this," Tala announced. Ray gulped as he got up. "I'll give you five minuets okay! Five Minuets!" and with that Ray started to sprint to the house as fast as he could!

Ray tripped over a branch that stood out of the ground. Then he heard a gun shot he shielded his head but only to see the bullet land in front of him! He gasped as he quickly got to his feet and ran again. He made it to the house only to find the door locked. He looked into the window to see Kai sitting there watching TV. 'Oh great he must have thought I was already inside,' he thought.

He then turned into a bat and flown to the crack in the wall of his room. He searched the wall to see it was gone! 'Kai or someone must have sealed it up…along with everything else!' he thought flying to the roof. 'Tala must have told Kai and Kai was trying to save himself!' he thought. Then he had an idea when he spotted a rock at the edge of the rooftop. Turning to his human form (well vampire form) he grabbed the rock and spotted Tala down below, he threw the rock hard making it sound like he ran into something farther off.

The trick worked as Ray watched Tala run off towards the sound. And with that he jumped down and faced the wall.

"Hilary! Hilary!" he cried banging on the wall hard.

The sound made Hilary shot up into a sitting position. Again she heard yelling. "Hilary!"

She turned around to hear the banging coming from the other side of the wall. "Ray?…Is that you?" she asked a little tired.

Ray heard her and smiled. "Yes! Yes! It's me! Listen I need you to go unlock the front door before Tala finds me! Okay!" he cried. Hilary could tell by Ray's voice that he was scared and tired. "O-Okay I'm hurrying!" she shouted jumping out of her bed and dashing to the door.

She shot open the bedroom door and she earned a strange look from Kai. She then unlocked the door and ran to find Ray leaning up against the wall eyes opened wide. "Ray! Ray! What's the matter!" she gasped running towards him. Ray turned to her. "Hilary, I'm sorry," he whispered he placed his hand on the side of her neck and kissed her. Hilary fell to the ground. "You'll wake up soon baby…and it'll all be gone," he said turning around to the opened door.

He pulled the door shut and locked it. "Kai!" he snapped. Kai turned around only to see the vampire jump at him, then it all went black!

Tala turned the corner to see Hilary on the ground. "Hilary!" he gasped. He knelt down next to her. Sure he had a little feelings for her but he couldn't help her now. "Ray?" she whispered. Tala looked at the girl for a minuet. The brunette sat up. "No…it's you Tala…save Ray!" she cried grabbing the hunter into a hug. "Please save him," she then laid a small kiss upon his cheek. Then she passed out and fell into her arms.

Tala felt tears and he held her. "Don't worry I'll put him out of his misery…I'm sorry, but I have to," Tala whispered. Then a cry was heard and Tala swung the girl onto his back. He couldn't leave her out here to catch a cold.

He then kicked open the door to see Kai on the floor, eyes opened wide and skin even whiter. Tala walked up to him and touched him. It was cold, very cold. "Kai! I'm sorry! I tried to stop him!" He ran into Kai's room hearing a noice.

There he saw Ray looking throught Kai's Vampire weapons trunk. He turned around to see Tala with Hilary on his back. That when Tala noticed tears in the vampire's eye. He stood up and walked towards Hilary. Tala noticed a wooden stake in his hand.

Hilary woke up and saw Ray. She smiled and got off of Tala's back and ran to him. She hugged him and kissed him on the nose. "I thought you were going to die,": she cried. Ray held her closer and placed his lips upon hers. "Hilary…I need you to do me a favor," he said kissing her forehead.

"What," she said with her sweet smile. "Kiss me…one last time," he said taking her hand, the one with the stake in it. Hilary was confused. But she just kissed him. Tala knew what was going to happen and he knew Ray wanted him to be with her through the hard times.

Ray and Hilary kissed for a long time with a passion. Ray raised his hand with Hilary's hand and the stake. "I love you and I will always love you," Ray then hit the stake against his chest. Piecing through his clothes and skin into the heart. "Goodbye Hilary…I love you!" then all of a sudden Ray turned to dust.

Hilary fell to her knees and looked at the dagger in her hand and the dust on the ground. "Ray…Ray…baby, w-what just, happened…Ray," she cried She dug her fingers into the dust as tears poured from her eyes.

Tala walked towards Hilary and put his hand on her back. "Hilary, um…I have to tell you something," he said. It was quiet but then Hilary turned around fast and hugged Tala. "Tala! What just happened!" she cried. Tala held her close. "Hilary, I'm well…I love you!" he whispered.

Hilary whipped her tears and looked at Tala's icy blue eyes. "Really Tala?" He nodded. Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tala…I do love you but I also miss Ray…I don't know!" Tears started to form in her eyes. Tala whipped them away and smiled.

"It's okay…I think Ray would like for you to have someone to love…really," he then kissed her. It was a long kiss.

Kai walked in. "Kai! Your alive!" Hilary gasped. Tala turned around. Kai was alive. "I used holy water, it knocked the demon vampire right out of me," he then looked at the dust left by Ray, Ray's ashes. "I guess Ray didn't use holy water cause he was angered by himself, I'm sorry Hilary," he said.

**Author: There might be more and I hope you like **


End file.
